ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Apodyosis (IamSPARK128)
Personality Apodyosis is very seductive at times, espescialy when he has his tail or neko ears rubbed. he is very independant when it comes to his own personal problems, choosing not to tell anyone so that they dont worry about him. even during the worst of days you will always see a smile on his face, whether it be fake or not. over the years of his long long life (unknown what year he was born but it is belived that it is somewhere between 1251 and 1587) he has taught himself many things such as restraint, forgiveness, patience, and many other traits that gives him the ability to hang around with even the most iritating of people (*cough*chichi*cough cough cough*). He gets very embarassed when he is unable to stop himself from hitting on a beautiful woman or when someone is able to seduce him. Appearance Apo doesnt have a very big variety in clothing, he usually just wears a shirt and pants (as seen in the pic) although he seems to always have a different bell on the end of his tail each day, everyone constantly wonders where he keeps them since he is constantly traveling from place to place and has never had a perminant home for more than a few days. another mystery is that his hair is always changing color, from blue with yellow streaks to white with silver streaks. his feline eyes change with his mood and whenever he is possessed by a demon, but they are usually a light red with a green outline around them. he has a medium build, is 5'11 and still growing, and has peachy skin with rosy cheeks. his body has gone through many changes due to the demon possessions and he has developed a very rare heart condition that keeps him from straining his body to much. all over his body he has carved sigils into his skin to hieghten his defenses against the demons, he wears a battery the size of a nine volt on each of his wrists to take in energy and power the sigils, they glow a bright scarlet when they defend against demons so throughout the day apo would gain may awkward stares because of the random lights dancing across his body. Family Apo doesnt have many relatives and most of the ones he does have try to kill him whenever they meet. Two cousins inparticular though (the neko twins: hitome and misame) are constantly at his throat and end his life because of their hatred for his calm attitude. they are one of the main antagonists in the upcoming "tale of a neko" in which- CENSORED SO THAT NO IMPORTANT INFORNATION IS GIVEN AWAY- Apo also has an older brother, named Ceritaun, that he absolutely despises (like most little brothers, its because his older brother is better at everything), every time apo gets the chance hell challange his brother to some sort of competition at which he ultimately loses, on more than one occasion their competitions ended in a fist fight, where once again Apo is beaten. Age Though he appears to be only 18- 25 years old, apo was born somewhere between 1251 and 1587. since his birth he had participated in many major events that had gone on in the natural world. in an old photo he is seen in an indian outfit during the boston tea party, in the civil war next to gearoge washington, and many other things in the natural world. However in the supernatural world he played a big role in the neko/furry war, the great treaty of nekos and sidhe, and much more. Friends Apo has made many friends on his travels, although his two best friends are Astinaure Istani and Mheileyne Masigumi. He has teamed up with Mushra on more than one occasion, he has spent time with many of the Z-Fighters, seeming to get along with Goku the most and get on Vegeta's nerves even more. from what it seemed, Pan had acquired a large crush on Apo when they first met, along with most of the other girls, this was due to Apo's naturally heightened sexual appeal. Enemies While he had gained many friends in his travels, apo had seemed to obtain even more enemies, his main enemies/rivals being noir iblis, an efreet and right hand of satan himself (not to be confused with mr satan.... he sucks) and a mouse (not rat) demon named dracos anarkos. Apo has made enemies with mushra's brother shinzo, and most of the villians that the Z-fighters have fought against. Power Level Apo's power level varies depending on the demon that posses him, however his power level on its own is on par with that of ssj 4 Gogeta's base or omega shenron's full power. his base power level is around the same as when goku's base power level when he first went super saiyan 4. when a demon takes over his powerlevel sky rockets well beyond that of any super saiyan 4 but usually not enough for a super saiyan four to do some noticeably damage to him. this is proven when apo had been possessed while sleeping and goku in ssj4 form was able to put up a fairly good fight, leaving apo with a large gash down his back. ILL MAKE MORE LATER... '' ''Comments Category:Character created by IAMSPARK128